Yo te cuido
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: En días aburridos, lo mejor es buscar algo con lo que entretenerse... cuidar de alguien no es precisamente lo mas divertido, aunque puede ser lo correcto incluso para alguien incorrecto. Judal/Kougyoku


Me encanta mucho este par, así que por fin me llego la maluca de mi inspiración a colaborar conmigo y well… esto fue lo que salió, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece, ni estos niños, lo único mío es esta pequeña historia.

**X**

Judal hacía siempre lo que quería, como lo quería y cuando lo quería.

Y con esa misma intención es que se había levantado esa mañana, sentía la enorme necesidad de ir a incordiar la vida de alguien ¿de quién podía tratarse en esa ocasión? Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios del Magi, quien de momento solo paseaba por los pasillos del castillo, no notaba la presencia de ninguno de los gobernantes y eso se le hacía un tanto aburrido ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo todos en ese momento? ¿Le obligarían a tener que irse del país en busca de algo con que entretenerse?

Oigan… eso no sonaba a mala idea.

Quizás buscándolos podría toparse con alguna pelea ¡que mejor para tener ánimos que pelearse con el primer insecto que se topase! Aunque no era tan divertido ganarles con tanta facilidad, de hecho eso solo terminaba aburriéndolo más. El chico bostezo como signo de obvio aburrimiento mientras rascaba su cabeza en busca de ideas ¿Qué más podría hacer? Quizás buscar a la vieja, esa siempre tiene algún plan que le incluía ¿Qué si sentía usado? Quizás, pero eso era cosa del pasado, ahora todo lo hacía por puro entretenimiento.

Entonces eso mismo haría, iría en busca de esa bruja a la que llamaba emperatriz y le pediría algo de compasión por su alma, traducido a mejor en que le diese algún quehacer… aunque también podría tomarse la libertad de simplemente irse a ver que hacía el príncipe Kouen en esos momentos, y ayudar claro con una siempre bien recibida dosis de oscuridad.

El Magi aún se encontraba en tales debates existenciales cuando notó algo curioso: Ka Koubun, fiel sirviente de la princesa Kougyoku, salía con la tropa, pequeña pero significante, que dicha soberana solía liderar cuando iba a algún país a hablar en "son de paz"… pero sin la ella.

¿Pero qué demonios del infierno era eso, salir sin la princesa?

Abrió los ojos como platos mientras buscaba a la pelirroja por los pasillos ¿Qué por qué? La respuesta era sencilla: sentía total indiferencia, sentimentalmente hablando, por los príncipes de aquél reino, no podía darles más igual, lo que le atraía de ellos era claramente el poder, pero más allá del aquél vinculo oscuro no les ataba a ellos nada más complejo… exceptuando claro a la adorable octava princesa. Judal encontraba a Kougyoku tierna como nada en el mundo, era tanto que no podía ser cruel con ella, no podía ser irónico, mentiroso, soez y demás con la pequeña princesa, al menos no al mismo nivel como lo era con los demás miembros de la familia real, siempre había visto en sus ojos tal grado de dulzura que lo detenía de cualquier mala acción que pudiese planear hacia ella, es más, cualquiera que intentase dañarla se las vería con él.

Por eso prefería que la princesa aceptase por las buenas sus planes y estrategias… porque si eso no era así no sabría qué hacer, solo a ella le insistiría antes de simplemente atacar.

Al no encontrar a la joven maldijo por lo bajo ¿será que esos desgraciados estaban tomando acciones sin el consentimiento de Kougyoku? ¡Tenía que encontrarla ya y avisarle! Al menos para que supiera, si hacia algo o no ese no era asunto de su competencia. Decidió cortar el problema de raíz y fue rumbo a su habitación, casi nunca estaba allí pero ya saben, uno nunca sabe hasta intentar.

Dicho y hecho abrió la puerta de los aposentos reales, encontrándose con la joven postrada en la cama, los ojos cerrados y el rostro enrojecido casi tanto como sus cabellos… Judal corrió hacia ella, notando el calor en su frente ¿estaba enferma acaso? Retiró la mano temeroso de contagiarse, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

- Ka Kobun si no te vas ya me voy a enojar – el susurro de la princesa se oía carraspeante, nada parecido a su dulce voz natural – Oh Judal querido eres tu… pensé que me estaban desobedeciendo

- ¡Pero que le paso! Esta toda roja y caliente… - no, la sutileza no era nada natural en el chico, ella solo rió

- Parece que me enfermé… quizás solo sea un resfriado, pero no he podido levantarme a pedirle a alguien que busque agua fría por mí, no quiero moverme en lo absoluto

- … Yo lo haré por usted princesa, no se mueva eh

- Pero Judal….

- Nada, quédese ahí – exclamó de nuevo cruzándose de brazos por el cuello y saliendo de la habitación, dejándola sorprendida y sonriente

Siendo otra persona, hubiese buscado a alguno de los sirvientes para que fuesen a curar a la princesa mientras él simplemente se iba en busca de la felicidad en algún otro lado, pero quien estaba enferma era la princesa, sabían que esos malditos a veces la menospreciaban, o al menos así era desde su punto de vista, así que el mismo se ocuparía de hacerla sentir mejor para que ella misma luego pudiera usar su fuerza en algún país debilucho y así traerle orgullo por ser una de sus candidatas a rey.

¿Qué si estaba siendo parcial? Si, lo estaba siendo, pero no tenía nada de malo darle la ventaja a alguien, que no era ventaja propiamente dicha, sino igualdad de condiciones, bajo ese nido de ratas no se podía ser simplemente tolerante o correcto, y el hacía siempre lo que su real y buena voluntad le dictaminaba.

Luego de caminar por un rato, encontró una cubeta, como le daba mucha pereza seguir, con magia la lleno de agua fría, y regreso rápidamente con la princesa, quien parecía ahora estar en un profundo sueño.

Rompió una de sus cobijas, igual tenía muchas, e hizo varias compresas con ellas, mojo una hasta dejarla bien fría y la dejo sobre la hirviente frente de la princesa, quien al sentirla suspiró, como si el alivio hubiese sido inmediato. Las mejillas poco a poco retornaban a su color natural, pero ella aun no despertaba, en ese momento el Magi llegó a dos conclusiones.

La primera era que seguramente lo mejor sería dejarla dormir.

La segunda sin duda se trataba de que por su bien no la curaría con magia, no era muy bueno con la magia curativa porque lo aburría a muerte sin mencionar que llenar de Ruhk negro a la princesa sería un tanto contraproducente, así que aras de verla mejorar, mejor que fuese natural.

Judal terminó por quedarse sentado en el piso, afincando sus codos sobre la cama mientras observaba como el semblante de la princesa poco a poco mejoraba, ante tal imagen le fue inevitable caer dormido… simplemente le transmitía más paz de la que debería, y de la que le gustaría cabe destacar.

Rato después, la ya un poco más repuesta princesa abrió los ojos, quitando de su frente lo que parecía una de sus cobijas, y observando la respiración continua del joven chico a su lado, profundamente dormido. Como es de saberse no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, para no despertarle, acercando suavemente su diestra a sus oscuros cabellos y acariciándole suavemente, ella podría tener a sus hermanos consigo, y amarlos mucho dicho sea de paso… pero su querido Judal no cambiaba, y esperaba poder confiar en él siempre de esa manera ¿Qué sería de ella si no? Sabía que pocos lo entendían, pero para ella era perfecto así tal cual era.


End file.
